This invention relates to a process for the production of two isoflavones, genistin malonate and daidzin malonate, and to the use of these compounds.
The article of C. M. Francis (J.Sci.Fd Agri.(1973) 24 1235) mentions the presence in clover leaves of genistin malonate, which corresponds to the formula: ##STR1##
It is also known by Japanese Patent No. 1146894 that daidzin malonate, which corresponds to the formula: ##STR2## can be extracted from the roots or stems of Pueraria lobata.
The object of the present invention is to provide a process for the production of these two isoflavones from an edible raw material, namely soya beans, in a simple and economic way, and with a good yield.